Screen clips are well known in the art. Since the nineteenth century many screen frame retention devices were available. The early devices had pre-determined lengths. Such devices were made of various materials and had various clip head shapes, and related to wood frames made to order. Early screen frame clips usually included a threaded clamp and/or spring.
There are quick release screen clips in the art. See U.S. Pat. No. 9,038,698 (Gibbs) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,217,263. Some clips have a leg to secure the clip to a frame. See U.S. Pat. No. 2,718,423 (Eaddy).
Problems can arise with the clips of the prior art as the distance between the screen and frame can be widely variable. Thus, a large number of clips of different vertical heights were required. This is often not realized by the consumer resulting in purchasing the wrong size. Moreover, this results in the hardware store stocking numerous different sized products that takes up valuable shelf space. There is still a need in the art for a clip that has an easily variable height.